First time
by Molly Bod
Summary: Luxembourg x Cyprus, their first time


Why do I keep writing this pairing? Any shippers out there? Anyone? Come aboard this ship we have… next to nothing so far. But it'll be fun. Yeah this ended up being six pages, don't know how.

Warnings: It's smut

Luca – Luxembourg

Stelios – Cyprus

…

Luca flicked through the pages of his magazine, not paying attention to any of the models or the new Dolce and Gabbana summer collection they were sporting. He didn't care for the summery scarves or the bags or any celebrity gossip. For once. He hadn't read a single page so far.

He crossed his legs. And uncrossed them. And scratched his nose with a corner of the cover. With a groan, he threw the magazine on the coffee table and sat back in his armchair, looking about the spacious house he'd spent the night in.

His boyfriend's family owned the place, a little villa along the south coast of Cyprus, perfect for reasonably cheap getaways and loaned to the two for a couple of weeks, Luca finally managing to get time off work to actually spend a holiday with his boyfriend. The place was sparely decorated to the point of impersonal, not being anyone's permanent residence and thus lacking many ornaments or little homemade crafts, and he was surprised there was even a rug on the floor, the only splash of colour in the room.

The doors were made of wide panes of glass, leading directly onto the beach and thrown open in an attempt to tempt in a sea breeze. From the way the thin white curtains draped across it were stock still, it was easy to see the attempt was in vain.

Luca wasn't handling the heat well. He never could. As if being particularly hot and bothered wasn't hard enough without feeling like he was melting. They said people became more aroused in warmer weather, and Luca could very well understand what they meant. No wonder Stelios had such a large family.

And no wonder Stelios had had numerous previous partners before moving to Luxembourg and meeting Luca, whilst Luca…

He probably should've told Stelios that. He really ought to have.

Stelios was probably expecting him to be good, really cool and composed and in charge of the situation, like with everything else in his life. If he was being completely honest with himself, the thought of seeing the man he was deeply in love with… absolutely naked… it was making him blush already.

He needed to come clean though, so Stelios could understand he wouldn't know what he was doing, would need a bit of guidance, and oh God please be gentle. He was probably huge. Was it possible to die from this? If they didn't do it correctly, that is. Or at the very least, he could be injured. What if he ended up paralyzed? Was be being a little melodramatic? Probably.

At least Stelios was at the shops now, which gave him time to think about all this. The fact that Stelios hadn't had the foresight to stock up on condoms and lube didn't do a lot to quell his nerves. Neither had Stelios telling him he didn't really use condoms much nowadays, and thought they could make do with oil. What the hell? No really, what on earth? The fact that he'd said that made Luca all the more insistent that he went to the shop, despite Stelios insisting he'd been to a clinic a few weeks ago and was clean. Even if they were both virgins he wouldn't take the chance, and had said that to Stelios in case he was at all offended.

"I have returned!" exclaimed Stelios, waving a paper bag high in the air, "bearing gifts!"

"Bearing necessities," Luca corrected, smiling nervously.

"Right," he waved a hand, throwing the bag onto the table as he strode in. "I hope you haven't started without me, or finished for that matter."

"Well, I haven't moved since you left." He decided to omit the five minutes spent pacing the room fretting. Stelios didn't need to know.

"I can see that," he grinned, "you didn't have to stay there, I mean, if you wanted to wait in the bedroom, that would've been fine too."

Yes, the bedroom. He could've taken off his shirt, put on some nice music. Sprinkled petals about. Set the scene so it was perfectly romantic. If he knew what he was doing, that is.

"I was hoping you'd carry me," he replied coyly, gazing up at the other through his eyelashes. Yes, now he was back in the game.

"Oh really?" Stelios' grin was ear to ear as he strode forward to lift him up, Luca heaving with excitement as he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and they embraced for a sloppy kiss.

It was different to their other kisses, Luca noted, deeper, with a hunger he'd not known before. Stelios was biting gently, and he loved it. Luca knew his cheeks were burning noticeably, and his heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst. Stelios pulled away slightly, gazing at him with dark, lustful eyes, lips mere millimeters from each other and frustrating Luca no end. But he waited those few short seconds as tension clung to them, hovering in the air around them.

Stelios parted his lips slightly, and Luca followed, knowing full well how his bright red lips made the other's heart clench and skip. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder to get a better grip before Stelios kissed him again and Luca just let him dominate. Stelios was a messy kisser, but Luca didn't mind one bit, simply allowing the other to explore his lips with the tip of his tongue, slowly working his way in. His nose was pressed against Stelios' cheek, and he could smell the faint scent of oranges and yogurt, the same flavours lingering in his mouth.

Stelios pulled away ever so slightly to nibble at his bottom lip, delighting in the groan it bought. He shifted Luca's body slightly to reach his neck, nipping and licking and kissing until Luca was moaning loud enough to be heard outside. He was a rather sensitive soul, after all… and there would be marks on his soft skin tomorrow.

"Um," Stelios began bashfully, "I'm… I'm going to take this into the bedroom, if that's okay. Only my arms are getting tired."

"That's fine by me, dear."

So Stelios carried Luca into their bedroom, throwing him down on top of the white sheets before climbing on top of him. He pinned Luca down, gently holding his wrists as the French kissing continued, Luca thankful for the slow pace. He guessed Stelios would want to make this last a while, be unforgettable. Well it certainly would be unforgettable for him, what with it being…

Stelios kissed his neck once more, fumbling at the smaller man's shirt and almost ripping the buttons open. He nibbled Luca's collarbone, remembering a previous conversating in which Luca had mentioned how much he liked the idea of biting, and, as luck would have it, his prediction had been right and Luca loved it.

He moved downwards and Luca decided that was enough.

"Okay," he began, drawing out the word and gently pushing him back up, "we need to talk."

"I'm sorry," garbled Stelios, "did I do something wrong?"

"No- no, not at all, no," Luca sat up, hugging his knees and resting his forehead on Stelios'. "Look, there's something I should mention first-"

"You actually have a vag-"

"No."

"-cause I'm not fussy-"

"Steli."

"No really I'll put it in anythi-"

"Please stop."

"Botched circumcision?"

"What? Um, no."

Stelios tilted his head. "Let me guess, you're actually in love with my sister."

"No."

"Mother?"

"No."

He pulled a face. "Grandmother?"

"Stelios, please stop talking and let me explain." He pulled back and took a deep breath, rocking on the bed slightly. "Look, I'm a virgin."

"Oh," Stelios began after a pause, "I see." He blushed slightly.

"You're okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's… fine." He was refusing to look at Luca, finding a rather odd interest in the headboard.

"What?" Luca asked with a scoff.

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Let me guess," he joked, "you have a fetish for 'deflowering virgins' or something like that."

No reply. Stelios buried his face in his hands and let out a whine.

Luca's eyes widened. "Oh my God you do!"

"No I don't!" Stelios squeaked.

Luca's grin just widened at that. "Yes you do! I don't believe this! Has that made you that hard already? Holy-"

"It was already like that!" He couldn't look up, just rocking back and forth, face still in his hands. "Stop staring you'll scare it away!"

But Luca was having too much fun to stop. "So, what? You want to ravish my delicate virgin body? Have me like no one else has?"

He nodded miserably. "Yes. But there must be stuff you're into too… or like the idea of?"

"Being manhandled," Luca admitted, "although, please be gentle this time. I don't want to die."

It was a long moment before Stelios spoke. "I don't know how strong you think I am, honey, but you can't really die from having sex. What do they teach you in Catholic school?"

"My education was purely secular," Luca sniffed, "but surely there is some risk."

"Not of death," Stelios told him, wrinkling his nose, "but it might hurt if I don't prepare you right."

"You'd probably love that," Luca muttered, sending him a mock-glare.

"And you'd probably love it if I do this!" He shoved Luca back, his head hitting the pillow and sending his hair splaying out like a star.

"I did," he gasped.

"And this?" He lunged forward to capture Luca's lips once more, forceful and rough, hand squeezing at his jaw to force his mouth open. Luca was loving it, letting him take over, heavy on top of him and grinding against his erection, oh so uncomfortable in his shorts.

"Steli, oh Stelios," he reached up to caress his boyfriend's face.

"You comfortable?" Stelios asked, and when Luca nodded, he shot up and darted out of the room, leaving Luca confused and somewhat frustrated. A chill ran up his body, and he whined softly to himself.

"Forgot the stuff!" he called as he skidded back in the bedroom, chucking the paper bag in his hands across the room, only for it to land smack on Luca's stomach.

"Cheers," he grunted, tossing it aside.

"Now, I guess it's business time." With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he began unbuttoning his shirt, moving across the room with swaying hips, humming something tuneless. Luca giggled as Stelios threw his shirt across the room, and with one swoop, had pulled down his shorts and underwear. He threw his arms in the air with a cheer for all of a second before doubling over with a wail.

"I caught my foreskin on my zipper," he whimpered, and Luca clutched his own crotch instinctively.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?"

"Sure. Gimme a sec." He took several, deep breaths, rubbing his dick before finally standing up straight again, arms in the air once more. "And resume!"

"Oh yes? I suppose I should join you." As Luca moved to take off his shirt, Stelios strode over and pushed him back down.

"Allow me," he offered, practically ripping the thing off and into the floor, shorts soon following. He climbed onto the bed, wiggling down so his was hovering right over Luca's boxers.

"Want me to take these off too?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes. Please yes."

"Shame." And he kissed Luca's bulge through the material, sloppy and wet and better than anything Luca had done by himself. It just felt electrifying when it was someone else touching him. Stelios brought his hand up to caress him, fondling him gently and revelling in the moan it brought out.

"You're excited," he noted.

"Your hand is on my…" he whined as he was kissed there again, "you might want to get on with this."

"Right." Stelios peeled the underwear away, tossing it aside and taking the tip in his mouth.

"You're not helping," Luca squeaked, "I'm going to finish and we'll have to wait to actually do anything and-"

"Hey come on," with a smile of reassurance, Stelios crawled up so they were nose to nose, nuzzling his face. "You have to relax, okay? I'm gonna take care of you, so there's no need to stress. Things will go smoother if you're relaxed and properly aroused."

"I'm so aroused it's crazy," Luca argued, but Stelios just kissed him with a snort. And again, soft and gentle.

"Where's that bag?" he muttered, pulling away to fumble for a condom. He tore off the foil like it was burning him, rolling the rubber out on his erection, whilst Luca watched fascinated.

"I have to say," he mumbled, "I'm rather relieved you're not… so endowed I'd worry you wouldn't fit."

"I'll take relief over my smaller than average souvla over disappointment," Stelios replied with a giggle.

"I don't have much to compare it with, so how can I be disappointed?"

Stelios blushed. "Oh right, you're… about to lift the embargo on the man milk trade."

Luca turned a little green. "Please never say that again."

"Well how would you put it?"

After a moment's thought came the reply of: "popping the cork on a bottle of Auxerrois blanc?"

Stelios just laughed. "See that's why you're the virgin and I'm not."

"Well you have a virginity kink," Luca huffed, sticking out his tongue. Stelios just glared, squirting a generous dollop of lube onto his hand.

"This might be a bit cold." And with that, he slid a finger in, delighting in the yelp that followed.

"It's okay dear," he muttered as he rubbed Luca's shoulder, "remember, just relax."

Luca wasn't sure how to articulate that he had no intention of relaxing over such a feeling. When the second finger went in his chest heaved, even if Stelios' actions were jerky and awkward. This was a whole new level of pleasure and he wanted to remember every blissful second, every little sensation.

"It's okay," Stelios murmured as he kissed his chest. "I'll do my best. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Mmm," Luca tried to relax into the bed, but his mind was in overdrive. Through the tidal wave of sensation, he wondered where he should put his hands, if he should be doing something with them, if he was making the right noises.

"I'm going to put it in now," Stelios told him with a blush. "This might sting a little."

Luca nodded breathlessly, and at that moment forgot his worries. Even the pain didn't bother him as he let his instincts take over, gripping Stelios' shoulders, the other man motionless and letting him get used to the feeling of being stretched like that. Luca wasn't sure Stelios had prepared him quite as thoroughly as planned, if he was as small as he said he was, maybe that was why. It still felt incredible.

"Are you good?"

"Yes, oh… oh my," his fingers dug deeper as Stelios began to move, and he could see the restraint across his features as passion ignited in the pits of his stomach. Luca threw his head back into the pillow as a noise caught between a moan and a scream erupted from his lips.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Stelios fought to speak through his own pleasure.

"No, not at all dear."

The speed he's going is perfect, not rough just yet, nice and slow to get him used to the feeling of another man inside him, the wonderful feeling Stelios was allowing him to experience at long last.

But he still wanted to fuck with him, just a bit.

"So how do you feel?" he asked breathlessly, fluttering his eyelashes, "that I am giving you my virginity to keep? That it is now yours?"

"Stop it." Luca could've sworn the other actually got harder at the thought.

"But I mean it," he could barely speak through the thousands of thoughts and sensations surrounding him, "I want you to pound me, claim me, I don't want anyone else and I want you to make damned sure I'll never want anyone else for the rest of my life."

His hunch was right, it seemed. Those were the exact words Stelios wanted, needed, judging by how his eyes darkened and his muscles tightened, like he was holding back from going all out.

"Do it," Luca breathed onto his lips, "fuck me into the mattress." A wave of shyness overwhelmed him at the thought of what he just said, after all, he was a composed, elegant young man, and right now he was a sweaty, babbling mess, but it was too late to chicken out now. And he knew this was what they both wanted. It did nothing to stop him from turning pink as he tried to maintain eye contact, cheeks burning.

Stelios complied with the enthusiasm of a lion with it's teeth around its prey's throat. He grabbed Luca's arse, repositioning it and readjusting himself so he was balls deep, and Luca couldn't speak. Oh he tried, of course, to continue with his little dirty talk, to rile his boyfriend up and over the edge, but his head was a mess and he couldn't form a complete sentence in one language, all four running through his mind too fast for him to catch.

And it only got worse the faster Luca thrust.

"Jo," he tried, resorting to his native tongue, like every other time when all logic and sense had long left, and he was drowning in primal instinct. Most of the time it was fear, but now it was absolute bliss that left him with nothing but the urge to tell Stelios 'yes'. More. Faster. Yes yes yes please oh God. Stelios couldn't understand him completely, but he seemed to get the idea.

"Jo," was all he could say as he wrapped his legs around Stelios' waist, thrusting in a way he hoped was pleasant. He didn't know, really. "Oh jo, jo. Jo… Stelios."

His boyfriend paused to giggle. "It sounds like you're trying to rap."

"Oh shush you."

And he did, resuming his almost-assault on the other's body, and Luca knew he wouldn't last much longer. He wasn't alone, it seemed, because one more call of Stelios' name, and he was gone. Luca almost thought he felt it, before Stelios ground to a halt, looking like he could very well collapse on top of him.

"That…" he breathed, and Stelios replied with a shaky nod.

"Hang on," he muttered, crawling back down so his head was between Luca's thighs, giving himself a few moments to catch his breath before he ducked down to kiss the soft skin, caress it, not venturing upwards to Luca's still-hard cock, and Luca had to resist the urge to grab it himself, seeing as his boyfriend delighted in being such a little tease.

"Please! Just get on with it!"

The fact that Stelios complied so suddenly took him by surprise, the man going straight in for the deepthroat, bobbing his head to lick and slurp, messily kissing and taking him all in his mouth once more, using his hands to fondle and stroke and finger, whatever it took to make Luca a puddle of pleading and stammering.

And just like that, he finished, right in Stelios' face.

He thought he would faint from the explosion of sensation that thundered through his body, mind blank, a wave of pleasure washing over him, gone before he could even begin to process what was happening. He shuddered and gulped as he rode off his first ever orgasm.

When it was over, he glanced down to find his boyfriend sleepily grinning back at him, face covered in white liquid.

"Mmm," he commented as he stuck a tongue out to lick his cheek.

"Don't be gross," Luca muttered, barely awake.

"No really, taste it." Stelios crawled forwards, wiping his face before trying to stick his fingers in Luca's mouth, the other half-heartedly swiping them away.

"Silly man," he muttered, yawning, "we need to do that again though."

Stelios collapsed next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Hell yeah."

"Hey, Steli?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
